<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gloria's Predicament by PJFF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715841">Gloria's Predicament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJFF/pseuds/PJFF'>PJFF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/F, Futanari, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJFF/pseuds/PJFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gloria's got a new affliction, and goes to Prof. Sonia to get it checked out. Lemon!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonia (Pokemon)/Gloria (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gloria's Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Pedaling as hard as she could, Gloria approached Professor Sonia's office. Her head pounded and her pink undershirt was misted in her sweat. She barged through the door, leaving her bike strewn in the grass. Sonia was sitting at her desk, staring down at Galar's poke-gazette, browsing it's catalog.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Sonia~!" Gloria cried out as she caught her breath, collapsing onto the nearby wall.</p>
<p>"Gloria? What's wrong, honey?" Sonia asked worriedly, rushing over to where Gloria was leaning. Supporting her all the way, Sonia lead Gloria to her examination room in the back. It was a surgical looking room, but the examination table, for humans at least, was a couch, the type therapists have.</p>
<p>"Gloria, it'll be ok, but I need you to tell me whats wrong." Sonia asked in a firm but compassionate tone.</p>
<p>"W-well, when I woke up and went to use the b-bathroom, there was a.." Gloria said, blushing a shade of pink almost as vibrant as her undershirt.</p>
<p>"Yes, go on."</p>
<p>"It's easier if I just, uh, s-show you." Gloria said, reaching down to her skirt. As she unbuttoned the two buttons Sonia thought were just decorative, Gloria let the skirt fall, revealing a pair of tight, black booty-shorts.</p>
<p>"Mrs. Sonia, I c-can't, it's down, uh, down there." Gloria said, covering her face in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Professor Sonia gulped. Sure, she had dealt with pokémon genitalia before, but never another humans. Pulling down Gloria's shorts, she started thinking about what problems Gloria's vagina could be having. </p>
<p>A cock popped out of her pants, hitting Sonia's cheek. It's musk intoxicated Sonia's nose, all she could smell was Gloria's cock. "<em>I wonder if it tastes this good too...</em>" Wait, what? How could Sonia think that? Gloria was a patient, but she was also 16. Even if she was legal, there'd be no way Gloria would be interested in a woman like Sonia, right?</p>
<p>"S-sorry!" Gloria blurted out, breaking Sonia from her dick-induced trance. "Huh? Oh no, Gloria, sweetie, it's ok. I know, you didn't mean it. I have to go get something, I'll be right back, ok?" Sonia said, standing up to get something from a cupboard behind her. Gloria's eyes were wandering the room, until Sonia bent over to get something from the cupboard. Her ass took over Gloria's mind, Sonia's pants hugged her curves perfectly, and Gloria wanted nothing more than to bury her face in it. Just as she could feel herself start salivating,Sonia turned around, ruler in hand.</p>
<p>"Gloria, could you please lay out your, u-uh, your penis on the table?" A thick slap followed, as Gloria's cock fell flat on the table. Sonia laid the ruler next to it with one hand, her other on Gloria's shoulder, comforting her. "<em>6.5 inches flaccid" </em>Sonia scribbled down. That was the easy part, now for the harder portion.</p>
<p>"Gloria, I need you to think about someone special to you, ok? Close your eyes and just picture them." Sonia instructed, and removed her hand to let Gloria focus. All Gloria could think about was Sonia. Her warm smile, springy thighs, her squishy, soft ass, those soft, full lips. She could feel her dick twitch, and her hips starting to do tiny bucking motions.</p>
<p>"Uh, I think it's as big as it can get, Mrs. Sonia." Gloria said, trying to hide her blush. Sonia turned around, only to see the monster laid out on her examination table. "<em>11.75 inches."</em> She scribbled after a little shock. She knew pokémon could be this hung, but never a human. The Mudsdale she saw to last week wasn't even this big!</p>
<p>"A-Alrighty then, Gloria. Give me one second to get something, and we'll get this problem solved in a snap, ok?" Sonia said, turning around to go back over to the cabinet. Once the ruler was put away, Sonia bent over to get something from the back shelf. Gloria couldn't take her eyes off of Sonia's figure. Her mature bubble butt was just too perfect, and now it was ripe for the taking. Gloria could feel her animalistic natures take over, and all she could think about was breeding the fat-ass professor. The part of her with self-control was being beat out, and Gloria couldn't resist any longer. She let her saliva drip down onto her cock, rubbing it around and lubing up her member with her spit. In one swift motion, Gloria hilted her cock between Sonia's ass, letting her sloppy member lay across Sonia's back.</p>
<p>"Gloria, what're you doi-" Sonia tried to get out. Her coat and shirt were tossed aside, and her leggings were in the process of being pulled up, tightening them to make them tight against her skin. The feeling of Gloria's wet, slick cock on her bare back was a welcome feeling, but Sonia wasn't going to admit that, at least not out loud. Once Sonia's ass was visible, Gloria reared back, slapping the underside of her cock against Sonia's bubble butt, watching it jiggle against Gloria's girth. Gloria couldn't control herself, and pressed her cocktip into Sonia's vagina, trying to tear through the leggings to reach Sonia's womb. After a little struggle the pants tore, and Gloria slammed into Sonia's womb, eliciting a scream from Sonia.</p>
<p>"No panties? Pssh, what a fucking slut." Gloria degraded Sonia as she got a grip on her ass, and started thrusting into the squishy-slick mess of Sonia's pussy. She could feel she had room to go before she would hit Sonia's womb, so Gloria pulled out until nothing but her cocktip was inside. In one motion, she hilted her cock into Sonia's pussy, stretching Sonia's womb around Gloria's dick. </p>
<p>"Gloria pleash don't shtop~ keep going and breed thish bitch~" Sonia slurred out between thrusts, her mind melting and her body stretching to it's limits as it tried to accommodate Gloria's size. Gloria loved this feeling of power, of being able to make adults crumble and succumb to her beck and call.<br/>"Stupid fucking slut, losing her shit over a big dick. You're just a free fuck for me to dump my load in, ok whore?" Gloria said as she beat it into Sonia's head over and over, that Sonia's only purpose was to be a good fucktoy for Gloria. With Sonia's tight cunt sucking her in and out, Gloria could feel herself reach her limit. Gloria stopped thrusting to edge herself, and she forced Sonia's face to the floor, her ass in the air. "Such a needy fucking slut, you want my cum so bad, bitch? Beg for it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>